happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
What's the Big Difference?
What's the Big Difference? is an episode from Specy Spooktacular. It features Devious carrying out his "big" plan. With three volunteers of course. Roles Starring: *Devious Featuring: *Josh *Giggles *Bastion *Splendid Appearances: *Cuddles *Fungus *Mime *Hippy *Trippy *Pop Plot At Devious' laboratory, he is seen completing his model of the town. He then adds the finishing touch (a mini figure of himself). He trips over and destroys the model. That gave him an idea for a growth ray. Devious builds the ray and unveils it. The next day, Josh, Giggles and Bastion were talking about Halloween until Devious appears in disguise as a salesman. He tells that he needs volunteers to demonstrate his new invention. Devious' growth ray looks like a pump, which made Josh scoff until he, Giggles and Bastion started to grow. The three HTFs grew to the height of 20 stories (Josh says hello to a highrise building, but he breaks its windows due to his loud voice). Devious now looks tiny from Bastion's view. Josh warns his friends to go steady or they will break something or kill someone. Bastion then accidentally squashes Mime and then says "Oops!". Meanwhile, Devious is at a museum for a heist. He decided to steal a Ming vase, a T-Rex skull and the Mona Lisa painting. Josh says hi to Hippy and Hippy says hello back. Cuddles is then seen sitting on a bench and Bastion almost squished him. Giggles stopped him. Bastion says "What will you do if I did squish him?". Giggles started shedding tears (which flooded a street and drowned Trippy) until Josh told her to stop. Bastion feels a rumble in his tummy and decides to eat Fungus' trash (Fungus wasn't happy), which disgusted Josh and Giggles. Bastion then lets out gas on Pop (Pop was disgusted). Josh picked up some flowers and sniffs them and then hands them to Giggles. Giggles then lets out a big sneeze which blew the wool off some sheep. Josh says "We can't take this anymore! We need be shrunken down to our normal size. Splendid has that power". Bastion ignores him. Josh claps to call Splendid. Splendid appears and Josh tries to talk to him, but his voice is booming so he tries to whisper to Splendid. Splendid searches for Devious until he sees him robbing a bank. Splendid then beats up Devious and kills him by ripping his head off. While Josh and his pals wait for Splendid, Josh accidentally stepped on a telephone wire and hopped back onto a building in pain. Splendid comes back and shrinks them back down. Then a building collapsed over them and Splendid shruged. The episode ends with Splendid flying off into the distance. Deaths *Bastion accidentally steps on Mime *Trippy drowns when Giggles floods his street with her tears. *Devious had his head ripped off *Josh, Giggles and Bastion were crushed by a skyscraper Injuries: *Devious trips over his model of the town *Josh steps on a telephone wire Trivia *This is one of the few times Pop is seen without Cub *Growing to skyscraper height is a reference to the movie "Attack of the 50ft Woman"